powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Kijicia
Kijicia is one of the Psychic Beings who came to live on the Psychic School Islands after the Shepherds put out the call. Like all Psychic Beings, she's there to enjoy her stay, now she has somewhere to stay. She's now an independent journalist on the islands. Appearance Kijicia has long pink hair, which she keeps in a pony tail, and red eyes. Her clothing changes every day, or as she needs it to when she's investigating. She mainly wears woolen jacket/coat and a pink scarf. She's always seen with her camera, recorder, pen and pad; all in her bag, they never leave her side. She's always smiling as well. Personality Kijicia is a very optimistic person who isn't at all afraid to take risks, and get close to or into the danger. When she gets into a story, or wants to get something done, and made her mind up, she won't stop until she's seen it through to the end. Despite her very bubbly, energetic, and sometimes wild character, she takes her journalism seriously. She can act a little silly sometimes, especially when she gets caught snooping, she'll try to laugh it off, putting an air-head act on to get out of the situation. She's also known for her rare "less than professional" tendencies with her camera, using opportunistic and "embarrassing" photographs of others as blackmail if needed. Kijicia isn't afraid to get seductive and flirty, if it means getting the scoop, she's like Eadda in this respect, just not for the same reasons. Kijicia is a well known celebrity around the islands; as a journalist, investigator, TV News reporter, TV presenter in general and pop idol, she lives in the lime light, and soaks it up. She loves the attention, but is very careful to hide herself when out investigating. She can also use her status to practically force people into an interview (interrogation) with her, using PR and public image as her weapon. Background There isn't much to be said about Kijicia's background. Like Eadda, she's one of many Psychic Beings who wandered the Earth unnoticed for years, without ever being able to interact with anything. But unlike Eadda, she didn't have the power to even amuse herself, and was living in isolation. After Eadda put out the call to Psychic Beings the world over to come to the islands, using the Shepherds as a way of finding them and guiding them there, she taught them how they can corporealize and back again at will, to live a life for once. After Kijicia mastered this trick, she loved spying on Humans, and after buying herself a camera, became an independant journalist. Unlike Eadda, Kijicia never took on a new name and stuck with her Psychic Being name. The student ran Psychic School Newspaper eventually heard about her, as did Anthony Cole, and both now make use of her talents. She now has a working relationship with Anthony, and when she thinks it'll be interesting, helps him out on cases. She knows about Anthony's investigations into Lumi and Eadda, and she knows something he doesn't (when Michelle Faraday remade the broken world after the Psychic War into the new world we know, Psychic Beings were unaffected by it, as their very being is anchored in the "Psychic World" and not the world Michelle remade), as she often warns him he'll only find hell if he keeps digging. Powers Kijicia is an especially capable journalist and investigator. And her being a psychic being is very useful- being able to become intangible and invisible, and all but remove her presence comes in handy. *Enhanced Memory - Kijicia trained her memory well, so in the off chance she's in a situation she can't write anything down or take a photo, she can remember everything that was said/done. *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Physiology *Journalistic Intuition - Kijicia has a keen insight into what questions to ask, where to look, who to ask, and what stories are going to be the juiciest. **Enhanced Investigation - Simply because of what she does, and she's really good at it to. ***Interrogation Intuition (Good Cop) - Kijicia knows how to get information out of people. **Supernatural Tracking - Kijicia knows various means through which she can track people down. Her skills are so good, that she can even track a teleporter. *Telepathy *Psychometry **Psychometric Telepathy Kijicia is also a really good singer, dancer, actor and presenter: *Performance Art Intuition Trivia *Kijicia is mainly known around the Psychic School Islands for her "Kiji's Interview With..." series of articles. Each one is a short interview with famous psychics, and gives a really good snapshot of that person. *Anthony often asks why Kijicia doesn't just become a full time detective, as she'd do really well. Kijicia simply replies she loves the spotlight too much. *Kijicia loves teasing Barbara- especially springing out of nowhere at her for a cuddle. Kijicia doesn't let anybody on the the fact she knows Barbara is the Oracle, and uses (abuses) her as a source of information. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet